


in with the laughter (and out with the sadness).

by paleromantic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cooking together, domestic life, god I love these boys so much theyre so [screams], idk when this is set either I just know that everything is good and happy and gay, thank you jonny and alex for my life, theyre in love and thats on good writing, this is literally no action its just fluff and tenderness, tw british slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “Martin, you know that’s not what rosemary looks like.”“Do I?” Martin smirked and held the pot of basil up higher. “Not all of us have mystical knowing powers, Jonathan.”Jon pulled a face and took the pot from his hands, putting it down forcefully on the counter. “Don’t call me that, and you know that that’s basil. Please tell me that you know that, Martin.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	in with the laughter (and out with the sadness).

**Author's Note:**

> This is not long nor is it good but it sure does exist huh
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're all doing okay! <3

“Martin, you _know_ that’s not what rosemary looks like.”

“Do I?” Martin smirked and held the pot of basil up higher. “Not all of us have mystical knowing powers, Jonathan.”

Jon pulled a face and took the pot from his hands, putting it down forcefully on the counter. “Don’t call me that, and you _know_ that that’s basil. Please tell me that you know that, Martin.”

Martin snorted and turned, taking the rosemary plant from the windowsill and passing it over to Jon so the man could cut a couple of sprigs from it before he returned both pots to their rightful places. Their apartment wasn’t the biggest, but then again what apartment was in Central London? There wasn’t much space to be had, and either way they made good use of the space that they did have in their apartment.

Especially since they were sharing a bed now, what with the falling in love and all.

Jon’s little herb garden was really starting to thrive so the man had started to experiment more with cooking, and when he heard that Martin’s favourite meal when he was a kid was lamb with rosemary topped with mint jelly and mashed potatoes, that had gone straight to the top of the list. It wasn’t an overly complicated dish to make anyway, and the good mood that it had put Martin in would have been worth all the effort even if it had.

“It smells really good, Jon. You’re getting pretty good at this whole cooking thing, you could be a chef.”

“You mean if this whole all knowing beholder thing falls through? I’ll keep it in mind, love.”

Martin laughed, a bright and full sound that made Jon’s heart ache and forced him to cross the room, taking the man’s hands and pulling him closer.

“You know, I never really enjoyed cooking before this. It was just a functional thing, something to get food into me so I wouldn’t be hungry anymore.”

“Well, enjoying it suits you.” Martin grinned and pushed the hair back off Jon’s face, before pushing his chin up with his hand to press their lips together in a firm kiss. “You being happy suits you.”

Jon huffed and pulled him back down into another kiss, leaning up onto the balls of his feet to make the action easier on Martin’s neck. Martin responded eagerly, but pulled away much sooner than Jon would have liked. When he protested, Martin laughed again.

“You don’t want your potatoes to burn, do you?”

“Stupid potatoes.” Jon grumbled, but turned around to attend to the stove again. “You owe me a kiss after all of this is done.”

“Yeah yeah, put it on my tab.” Martin sat at the table, resting his chin on his hand and watching his boyfriend cook.

“Your tab is getting pretty fucking full, Blackwood. Are you intending to pay it off at any point?”

Martin smiled. “You know I will.”

Jon kept up his annoyed pretence for a couple of seconds more, before smiling softly. “Yes, I do.”

“I love you.”

Jon huffed and bent down to check the oven, mostly to hide the pink that was now staining his cheeks. “You’re just saying that because I made you dinner, you chancer.”

“Am I really a chancer if it works?”

“Go away.” Jon sighed, long suffering. “I love you too, Martin.”

“That’s more like it.” Martin grinned. “You’re so romantic, how did I get so lucky?”

“You don’t love me for my _romance_ , you love me for my…”

“Cooking skills? Insufferable know-it-all-ness? Ability to fit in small spaces? All are good options, darling.” Martin snorted as Jon’s face went red, getting up and crossing the room to wrap his arms around the man from behind, resting his chin on top of his head. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I do know.” Jon smiled and lifted Martin’s hand to kiss it, before letting it drop back down to where it was, reaching to check on the vegetables again. “I never thought I’d get to have something like this, but I know anyway.”

“You _deserve_ this, Jon.” Martin pressed his lips to Jon’s hair, dropping a kiss there before hugging the man closer. “I wish I could do more for you, honestly.”

“You couldn’t do more for me, you numpty.” Jon rolled his eyes. “You’re perfect for me, I don’t think there’s another level you could reach.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t _try_ , Jon.”

Jon chuckled and switched the hob off. “Go get plates out, you sappy bastard.”

“Yes dear.” Martin said dutifully, ducking to kiss his cheek and then going to find plates and cutlery for them, the fancy matching ones that he had found in a charity shop in Camden on one of their first dates. “What drink do you want?”

“Water is fine, don’t worry about me.” Jon took the plates from his hands, putting them down on the counter so that he could start to portion out the food. “Are we eating here or in the sitting room?”

Martin looked up from where he was pouring them both drinks and hummed. “We have a new season of Bake off to watch, if you want to?”

Jon nodded with a smirk. “Sounds good to me, as long as you’re willing to lose _again_.”

“I’m not going to win when I bet against a man who knows everything, _Jon._ ”

“That sounds like a you problem, if I’m being honest.” Jon licked some sauce off his finger, before lifting the pots and putting them in the sink to soak. “No one is asking you to bet, Martin.”

“You are. _You’re_ asking me to bet, you prick.”

“Oh, yeah I am.” Jon laughed. It didn’t matter anyways, all of the money won in their little bets went into their holiday fund, money put aside for them to go away for weekends here and there to the countryside. Just a fun way to add to their savings, he supposed. “Take the drinks inside, and I’ll be right in with the plates?”

“Okay, love you.”

Martin disappeared into the other room and Jon took a moment to lean against the counter, smiling softly to himself. Despite everything, he really was the luckiest man alive.

He picked up the plates, ignoring the heat against his fingers and stepping around the table before heading in to where the love of his life was waiting for him.


End file.
